omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellie (Gachaverse)
|-|Ellie= |-|Starlight Form= |-|RNG Goddess= Character Synopsis Ellie is a Elemental fairy. She is also known as Fairy Ellie (Gacha World) and the Gacha Queen (GachaVerse). In Gacha World, Ellie is your primary companion who acts as a guide on your adventures even though she does not participate in combat. She returns in Gacha Resort to once again offer advice and guidance. Ellie's 6 star form, Starlight Ellie, is treated as a separate character even though Starlight Ellie's background indicates they are the same character. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A | 2-A ' '''Verse: '''Gachaverse (Gacha World, Anime Gacha, Gacha Memories and Gacha League) '''Name: '''Ellie, Starlight Ellie, RNG Goddess '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Undefinitable (Existed before the original multiverse and is one of the oldest beings in the entire Gachaverse. Exists outside of Space and Time) '''Classification: '''Elemental Fairy, RNG Goddess, Guardian of The Gacha Sword '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Fairy Form=Superhuman Physical Characteristic, Flight, Elemental Manipulation (Has access to and can actively manipulate the elements, specifically Fire, Water, Air and Earth; these are derivatives of the main three elements), Reality Warping (One who wields The Gacha Sword has the potential to rewrite reality and fundamentally change reality to meet their visions. Ellie herself was going to warp the entirety of existence), Dream Manipulation (Entered Slyph's dream world and destroyed it to bring her back to reality), Light Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate the Light Element, which allows him to dispel of darkness based techniques), Darkness Manipulation (As with Light, Gacha Summoner can manipulate the Dark Element and overcome light), 4th Wall Awarness, Portal Creation (Capable of creating portals to alternate universes and travesing them), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Aura, Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Ellie's more presence can passively remove malice and "corruption" from one's essence and restore them to their previous state), Energy Manipulation (Able to manipulate energy and project it in attacks), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) |-|RNG Goddess = All previous abilities, Creator Physiology, all powers of The Gacha Sword and Final Boss, Law Manipulation (Restored the natural laws to the multiverse. Ellie was going to use The Gacha Sword to create her own Gacha World with it's own laws), Creation (Through The Gacha Sword, Ellie was going to recreate the entire multiverse after having destroyed it completely), Existence Erasure (The Gacha Sword gave Ellie enough power to erase all of reality. Comparable artifacts can also erase entire cities), Reality Warping (One who wields The Gacha Sword has the potential to rewrite reality and fundamentally change reality to meet their visions. Ellie herself was going to warp the entirety of existence), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Has absolute control over the RNG System and make events, causal relations and even unlikely events occur), The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds. RNG Goddess Ellie absorbed and became one with "Final Boss", the embodiment of Corruption and as such, she has access to it's full power), Abstract Existence (RNG Goddess Ellie is officially stated to embody the concept of The RNG System and Luck itself. Creators are stated to be conceptual in nature and likely have a similar nature to other Creators such as Inferno Carrie and Christmas Eve; Both of them are described as embodiments), Conceptual Manipulation (Creators have the ability to give and manipulate the "meaning" of an object. Creators have been stated to be capable of creating hundreds of concepts with a simple wave of their hands. Glitches that derive their powers from The Creators attack the very concept of an opponent's existence), Soul Manipulation (Creators can attack the very essence of an opponent, referring to one's soul. Can also destroy souls if desired),, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 & 9; Creators are stated to be transcendent of the concept of death, with it being inapplicable to them. Creators exists as necessity to reality and are reliant on the existence of Entropy and whatever they embody. Creators true forms exist on a higher dimensional plane, with their physical bodies being emanations), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Creators should have regeneration comparable to Gacha Summoner, who can bring themselves back into being after being erased by Luni), Spatial Manipulation (Can create locations that are as spatially flat as a piece of paper. Furthermore. Can potentially flatten a person into a 2-D Being and spatially crush entire dimensions together), Large Size (Type 8; When in True Form; The true forms of a Creator exceeds that of the entire universe and universes orbit them instead), Madness Manipulation (Creator's true selves can't be comprehended by mortlas, being solely a mesh of information. When one gazes upon them, one will go insane gradually if exposed to The Creator), Non-Corporeal (Creators exist as purely information and are stated to lack physical forms), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the void and also reduce beings to nothingness, similarly to other Creators), Space-Time Manipulation (Can manipulate both space and time. Creator power is superior to Reality Hacking, which can hack into the concepts of space and time), Life & Death Manipulation (It's stated that Creators control the life and death cycle), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Resides within her own pocket universe, which is of her creation. All Creators have their own personal realities), Power Nullification (Nullified Gacha Summoner's use of The Gacha Sword and can completely negate Ellie's powers altogether), 4th Wall Awareness, Resistance to Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Creators naturally exist in The Swirl of Nothingness, of which is a mess of information that only Creators or beings around their level can enter without being erased or overloaded with information. Succubus Lilith, an aspect made on Luni, can endure attacks from Glitches, which attack the very concept of one's existence), Madness Manipulation (Can comprehend other Creators without going mad), Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Reality Hacking is regarded as inferior to The Creators and has absolutely no effect on them combined with the efforts of an entire army), Chaos Manipulation (Capable of enduring Chaos Magic, of which is their total opposite), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulater, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Resistant to the elements and can actively tank their powers), Sleep Manipulation (Unaffected by the effects of Yume's Realm, which causes those who stay in it too long to eventually fall asleep), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can survive RNG techniques, which involve manipulating The RNG System to manipulate cause/effect and probability), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist Succubus Lilith's advances, which seduce opponents), Spatial Manipulation (Can survive being flattened to a 2-D Entity) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Comparable to End-Game Gacha Summoner, as she's essentially his power source. Assisted in the defeat of Succubus Lilith, who contains a fraction of Creator Luni's power and Kitsune Mitsuki who should be close to power as Creator Luni) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Through both "Corruption" and The Gacha Sword, she had enough power to destroy all of existence, all universes and recreate the entire Gachaverse with it's own laws. Directly compared to Creator Luni, who created Gachaverse and stated that she was going to erase all universes that she has created. Embodies the entirety of The RNG System, a fundamental force that bounds all realities and is strong enough to even temporarly remove Creator Luni's control over reality) '''Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Succubus Lilith and Kitsune Mitsuki) | Immeasurable '(Exists outside standard flow of Time, perceiving it as non-linear. Became a Goddess, who are stated to percieve Time differently han humans and are ultimately older than time). '''Omnipresent '''in true form (Her true form is that of The RNG System itself, all encompassing force that bounds the entire Luniverse. Additionally, The RNG System touches all "Numbers", which in the context, implied alternate universes as well) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ '| '''Superhuman+ ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Gave Gacha Summoner the power to combat Succubus Lilith) | 'Multiversal+ '(Was going to destroy all realities from the multiverse and then recreate them in her own image and with their own laws) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Survived a blow from The Gacha Sword) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Capable of surviving the end of existence across an infinite number of realities. Tanked attacks from The Corruption, who is the very Corruption that was distorting all worlds. Can also being struck by the Swords of Corruption) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Heather directly states that Gods don't need substance or sleep in order to function properly) 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Was going to destroy an infinite number of universes. Can reach across the entire multiverse, in addition to control realms that touches every realm in Gachaverse) 'Intelligence: Very High '| 'Nigh-Omniscient '(Ellie can view all of time and space, as her nature as a Creator allows her to see all of past, present and future at once. Her nature as The RNG Goddess allows Ellie to perceive the events of all realities and "Numbers" happening, giving her complete awarness on the scale of the entire Gachaverse) '''Weaknesses: '''Has a fear of using her full power and is scared she could destroy everything. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''The Gacha Sword and Blades of Corruption '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gacha Summoning: '''Their main power is that of being able to summon warriors from across the multiverse to aid them in battle when desired. The Gacha Summoner can summon 5 other warriors at a time and combat tough threats *'Erasure: RNG Ellie has the ability to remove objects from reality at will, of which she can also do on a Multiversal Scale. completely erasing the multiverse *'Elemental Control: '''As a Creator, Ellie can wield all the elements of Fire, Wind, Earth and Water. This also extends to being able to manipulate both light and dark *'Creation & Destruction: 'Gods are capable of creating and destroying entire universes as stated by Sol *'Spatial Manipulation: 'Gods have the ability to create spaces that are spatially flat and can compress beings to 2-D beings *'Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation & History Manipulation: '''Gods such as Creator Luni are capable of creating futures and making them become true (Your future I created ends now!"). Goddess Ellie is also capable of controlling "Numbers" and making them true *'Pocket Reality Manipulation: '''Gods are stated to have their own personal universes they control, also evident by Luni who holds own dimension *'Matter Manipulation: 'Gods can manipulate atoms in order to create physical structures *'Acausality: 'Creators exist outside of linear Causality and Time , including Past, Present and Future *'Corruption: 'Creator Luni was responsible for the creation of "Corruption" and to extend, The Blades of Corruption *'Void Manipulation: '"Corruption" (A power that Creator Luni created), can erase things from reality and send them beyond non-existence *'Law Manipulation: 'Gods can create their own fundamental laws, as shown with Ellie, who was going to create her own multiverse with it's own rules and laws. Also scaling off of The Admins of Xkour, who can create laws where loss results in instant death *'Existence Erasure: 'Gods like Creator Luni can erase all realities from existence. Also Creators naturally reside in the void and can remove froms, such as universes from existence *'Conceptual Manipulation: '''Even lesser Creators can create hundreds of concepts with simply raising their hands. In addition, Creator Luni created the conceptual embodiment of "Corruption" (In addition to the idea itself) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Gods Category:Guardian Category:Swordsmen Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Void Users Category:Wind Users Category:Aura Users Category:The Corruption Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Morality Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Portal Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Time Benders Category:Madness Inducers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 2